Three Ain't a Crowd
by Titania Eli
Summary: Lucy caught Juvia cheating on Gray with someone unexpected. The truth might be a little more complicated than that. Lyon/Juvia/Gray


**Three Ain't a Crowd**

"...shouldn't come here too often, or everyone will start to suspect." Wait, was that Juvia's voice? Lucy stopped in her tracks. She glanced cautiously at the darkened alleyway where she just heard her fellow guild member's voice.

She jumped when she heard a low chuckle. A male voice. A streak of red appeared over her cheeks. _What's Gray and Juvia doing in such a dirty place? _

As if she doesn't know. A few months ago, Gray and Juvia _finally _got together, much to the entire guild's relief. Juvia stopped suspecting every girl that talked to Gray, and Gray... well, everyone's just happy he stopped acting like an oblivious fool.

"You're running out of excuses and Mira-san's starting to talk." Juvia whispered. "I told you we should just tell everyone."

"Not everyone's as accepting as the both of you." Lucy's blush melted away instantly. That was _not _Gray's voice. It was slightly deeper and huskier, a voice more suited to a more mature man. The kind of voice virgin girls and whores fantasized about in bed as they touched themselves.

"Don't be stupid. Of course we don't care! We're both involved in this, aren't we?" Juvia exclaimed in exasperation. "Do you really think Fairy Tail is the kind of guild that will discriminate us for this?"

"No," the man replied. "Of course not, but just a little longer..."

Juvia interrupted, voice surprisingly gentle. "I know. I understand."

Then she went silent. Lucy waited, but she could only hear the sound of clothes rustling. Taking a deep, nervous breath, she peeked into the alleyway while hiding behind the wall. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. Her hands flew towards her mouth to muffle the gasp. Thankfully, the couple hadn't heard her and noticed her. She quickly pulled back, heart thumping wildly.

She was right. It was Juvia, and the man she's with wasn't Gray at all. She'd never have thought that _Juvia _would be the kind of woman to cheat on her boyfriend, but maybe she doesn't know the Water Mage that well after all. Juvia with another man was bad enough, but it was even _worse _when the man she's with was someone who's so close to Gray.

The face was partially hidden behind Juvia, but that uncommon shade of silvery white hair and striking features was not something she would mistake easily. It was Lyon, the man who was like an older brother to Gray. The man who Juvia was currently kissing.

Lucy inhaled deeply, and very quietly, dashed off before the couple could catch her.

* * *

"You're joking, right, Lu-chan?" Levy hissed. "This is _Juvia-chan _we're talking about."

Lucy gave her best friend a dirty look for doubting her. "_Precisely. _Do you think I'll lie to you about something so serious?"

"Shush!" Levy snapped, looking around in a paranoid manner as if the subject of their discussion was going to suddenly pop up. Lucy ignored her and merely stared at her expectedly. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Lu-chan... are you going to tell Gray?"

Lucy deflated, shrugging helplessly. "He's my friend and teammate. I won't tolerate Juvia hurting him in this manner, even if she's a friend of mine. But on the other hand... I'm scared of Gray's reaction. I don't want to be the one to break this to him, you know? I mean, he won't admit it, but I know he sees Lyon as a brother, and to think someone who's like his brother would do this to his _girlfriend._ I... I just..."

"I understand." Levy said softly. "But do you think it's better for Gray to remain oblivious? He will be _devastated _if he catches the two red-handed instead."

"You're right." She swallowed. "I have to tell Gray."

"Tell me what?" an unexpected voice suddenly asked behind the two girls.

Lucy jumped, shrieking in surprise. She spun around, nearly toppling off the chair, if it wasn't for a pair of arms catching her. She looked up to see a pair of bemused charcoal grey eyes staring at her.

"L-Lyon!" she faltered. "Gray!"

Gray tilted his head, staring at her in confusion. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Lucy's mouth went dry as Juvia meandered up towards them, stopping between the two Ice Mages. Her gaze was all inquisitiveness and wide-eyed innocence. It hurt Lucy to think that she could ever hurt Gray like that.

"N-Nothing." She said quickly, perhaps a little too harshly because Juvia flinched.

She felt Levy gripped her elbow tightly, the soft, anxious breaths of the smaller girl behind her stirring up the uneasiness in her gut. She glanced at Lyon, who frowned at her critical look. She knew that Lyon had a crush on Juvia once. Hell, everyone knew. It had been a love at first sight thing for Lyon, who promptly confessed to the Water Mage in front of everybody without a hint of shame. But after Juvia and Gray got together, Lyon had graciously stepped aside for the couple, and everyone thought that he had given up on the Water Mage. Apparently, it does not seem to be the case here.

"Something is clearly bothering you, Lucy." Gray frowned in concern. "Someone didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

His expression was calm, but his eyes darkened with the promise of vengeance against anyone who was stupid enough to hurt his friend.

"N-No!" Lucy exclaimed. "No one hurt me or anything like that! I'm... I'm just troubled by a matter."

She sneaked a look at Lyon and Juvia. When Lyon noticed, she paled and quickly looked away. His frown deepened in confusion.

Lucy gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to announce Juvia's infidelity to the whole guild. Gray was a good man. He does _not _deserve the betrayal of two of his most important people. She loved Juvia, but even she could not forgive such treachery from her.

"By a matter? What is it?" Gray persisted. Lucy twitched in irritation. The dark-haired mage could be astonishingly annoying and stubborn when he wished to.

"It's regarding Juvia-chan and Lyon-san." Levy's quiet, unforeseen voice interrupted her tumultuous thoughts. Lucy blinked at her in shock. _Don't tell me she's going to tell Gray?_

"Juvia and Lyon?" Gray repeated, glancing at the two in question. The two blinked back at him, equally perplexed.

Levy took a deep breath and turned to face the two. "Juvia-chan, I know you love Gray. That's why I hope you will tell him the truth instead of hurting him any further."

Juvia gave her a bewildered look, as if she doesn't understand what she's talking about. Lyon, however, had a very peculiar expression on his face. Lucy thought that he might even be blushing.

"You saw us." He said quietly, staring at Lucy. Lucy felt her face warmed when Gray and Levy turned to look at her. Meanwhile, Juvia's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Y-You saw..." Juvia stammered. Oddly enough, she didn't look guilty at all, just very, very embarrassed. "Lucy-san, I believe there's a misunderstanding–"

"What part is you kissing Lyon a misunderstanding?" Lucy burst out angrily. Her furious outburst managed to somehow echo across the entire guild. She swore she has never heard the guild this silent before.

Juvia's face turned red. Gray looked taken aback at her outburst. Slowly, his eyes flickered towards his girlfriend and Lyon, a strange look in his eyes. He wasn't angry at all. Lucy thought that he'd have punched Lyon by now.

"Juvia is right." he said slowly and carefully, his gaze stopping on Lyon. Lucy was confused to see the wariness in his eyes. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"B-But I saw it with my own eyes!" her voice cracked slightly as she felt even more confused than before. Why wasn't Gray angry at all?

"You are right, Lucy-san. You didn't see wrongly at all." Juvia said calmly. "Juvia was kissing Lyon-sama, but there's an explanation for this."

"There's something we didn't tell anyone." Gray added, looking sheepish.

Levy stared at him. "Tell? What didn't you tell us?"

"Lyon-sama?" Juvia said softly, looking at the pale-haired mage. Lyon sighed in resignation and finally nodded. Lucy noticed Juvia slipping a hand into his. She gawked at the entwined hands.

"We're together." Gray said bluntly.

Lucy had no idea silence could be so _loud. _After his declaration, she was sure she wasn't the only one with a bewildered look on her face. Although there seemed to be an exception. Mirajane seemed to get what Gray was talking about.

"Oh my." She murmured, hiding a growing smile behind her hand. Her eyes were twinkling with a knowing look and her smile looked suspiciously sly.

"Honestly, are you all idiots?" Gray demanded when it appeared that everyone still doesn't understand what he's trying to say.

He suddenly grabbed Lyon's arm, pulling the pale-haired mage towards him. His other hand fisted into the silvery hair as lips crushed against each other. Lyon, caught off guard, struggled against the kiss. His hands came up to grasp onto the sides of Gray's coat, dragging him forward. Lyon stumbled and his back slammed into the edge of the bar counter, eliciting a pained whine from the Lamia Scale mage. The entire time Juvia just watched the two with a scarily _hungry _leer.

"Oh." Lucy squeaked faintly. "_Oh._"

Her face went bright red, a shade dark enough to rival Erza's hair. As it was, the redhead herself was gaping at the two men making out in front of her, looking very close to passing out.

"The show's over!" Juvia suddenly said playfully, blocking the guild's view of the two. She uncharacteristically winked at Lucy, a smug grin on her face. She spun around, grabbed the two Ice Mages and dragged them swiftly out of the guild, leaving stunned silence in her wake.

"Is... Is it wrong that I find it hot, Lu-chan?" Levy finally managed to croak out.

Lucy tittered nervously. "N-No, because I think so too. You know, Juvia's a very lucky girl, isn't she?"


End file.
